Ara or Rena
by Natsu Michaelis
Summary: Elsword yang tanpa di sadari dia menyukai 2 orang dan mereka adalah bersaudara jadi siapa yang dia pilih? gak bisa buat summary lanjut aja kalo penasaran


Ara or Rena

Story by – Hafidz-kun (natsu michaelis)

Rate T

WARNING : TYPO,GAJE,BAHASA GAK JELAS,GAK SERU,GAK SUKA JANGAN BACA.

Pairing : AraxElswordxRena

Style hair chara : Elsword : Lord Knight  
Ara haan : Sakra Devanam  
Rena : Grand Archer  
Raven : Blade Master  
Elesis : Grand Master  
Eve : Code Battle Seraph  
Chung : Tactical Trooper  
Aisha : Elemental Master

Di pagi hari yang cerah di elrios terdapat rumah yang berpenghuni hanya 2 orang kakak beradik yaitu Elesis sang kakak dan Elsword sang adik dan di pagi itu sang kakak sedang memasak untuk dirinya dan adik nya sarapan.

"Elsword sampai kappa kau tidur terus cepat siap-siap nanti kau telat sekolah cepat aku juga ada kuliah pagi ini" kata elesis membangukan adik nya dari jauh

"ukh kak telinga ku berdenging kau teriak keras begitu" elsword ke meja makan dengan tampang lesu dan ngantuk walau udah cuci muka

"cepat makan ini lalu kau mandi dan berangkat ke sekolah" kata elesis marah

"kak kau seperti ibu saja marah-marah mulu tiap pagi" kata elsword sambil makan

"kau ini kita hanya tinggal berdua karena ayah dan ibu perkerjaan nya di sana tidak di sini jadi wajar saja jika aku mirip ibu" kata elesis duduk ke meja makan

"ne kak kuliah mu dan sekolah ku ka di tempat yang sama kenapa harus buru-buru sih" kata elsword lesu

"kau suka telat dan aku suka di panggil guru mu karena kau suka telat" kata elesis ceramahin elsword

Selesai percakapa pagi hari itu elsword kelar mandi dan berangkat sekolah bareng kakak nya ke Elrios academy, di tempat ini dari SD,SMP,SMA,Kuliah pun ada.

"hoaam ngatuk" elswod ngucek-ngucek mata nya

"yo elsword tumben berangkat pagi" kata raven nyapa

"huum kakak gue ngomel mulu sih dari tadi suruh cepet-cepet lu ada jadwal kuliah?" kata elsword

"hooh dosen nya rajin gak pernah lewat dan jadwal nya juga pagi" kata Raven

"emang fakultas apaan sih lu" kata elsword

"Fakultas pertahanan Negara" kata raven santai

"emang ada ya kayak mau jadi tentara aja lu" kata elsword

"yah bisa jadi gitu" kata raven santai

"Yo elsword,raven" chung menyapa.

"yo chung lu udah ngerjain PR dari sensei glaive" kata elsword

"udah emang napa" kata chung

"gue pengen liat tadi malem ketiduran jadi gak buat" kata elsword

"hooh entar di kelas aja" kata Chung

"elsword elsword gak berubah selalu aja gak ngerjain PR" kata rena

"cih gak sellau jarang-jarang aja" kata elsword ngeles.

"hahahaha aku ini dari kecil bersama mu jadi aku tau lah walau kita beda 2 tahun" kata rena ngejek elsword.

"sudahlah kak jangan gangguin elsword mulu kali aja elsword tadi malem kecapekan langsung tidur jd lupa ngerjain PR" kata Ara dengan manis ngebantu elsword

"cie cie cie ara.." kata rena and elesis plus raven and chung

"apaan sih" kata ara malu

"ada apaan sih ribut-ribut depan gerbang" kata aisha.

"ada yang diem diem jadian" kata elesis

"emang siapa elsword sama rena?" kata eve asal dan sontak sang punya nama ngeblush ria

"err apaan sih kagak lah" kata rena

"au ah bodo amat yuk chung ke kelas gue pengen ngerjain PR" kata elsword asal tarik tangan orang and nyampe di kelas

"elsword sakit jangan kenceng-kenceng narik nya" kata ara

"firasat gue gak enak nih kok tangan chung lembut gini bentar gue rasain lagi ini bukan tangan chung deh kayak tangan cewek"batin elsword

Elsoword pun balik liat siapa yang dia pegang dan ternyata Ara yang dia pegang dan otomatis saja ara ngevbush dari tadi dan elsword juga ngikut ngeblush.

"etto sory-sory asal nark ku kira chung tadi hehehe" kata elsword malu

"gak apa-apa kok" kata ara langsung duduk di kursi nya

"boleh liat PR gak?" kata elsword

"huum yah boleh ini" kata ara

"kok panas banget ya di sini aura nya tadi ada yang gandengan dari depa gerbang sampe kelas and sekarang malah berduaan" kata Chung sok sok jadi provokator

"cie elsword sama ara cie" kata temen temenn sekelas nya

Ara pura-pura ngedengerin music nya pake headset and elsword lagsung gerjain PR nya

Skip time

Pelajaran selesai dan elsword aman dari hukuman sensei glaive dan sekarang waktunya istirahat

"ukh nyaris aja kena makasih ya ara udah boleh liat PR nya and betul semua lg hehe" kata elsword nyengir

"ya gak masalah kok emang napa kau gak ngerjain PR" kata ara nanya

"kemaren latihan dari kakak keras banget jadi nya malem ke capekan" kata elsword ngeregangin otot nya kaku

Krucuk krucuk perut elsword bunyi

"njrit lagi asik malah ni perut rese" batin elsword

"kau lapar aku bawa bento mau makan bareng" kata ara

"ya bpleh lah mumpung laper" kata elsword

"sip lah pas bener gue lupa bawa duit eh malah dapet bento dari ara"batin elsword

Dan gak tau ada yag merhatiin mereka

"widih enak banget ya makan bento berduaan apalagi buatan si pacar asik nih" kata seseorang (chung si provokator)

"kampret lu els hoki banget" kata temen nya

"ku tunggu di atap di sini ribut nyusul aja" kata elsword pelan

'Mau kemana lu kasian tuh doi dewekan" kata temen nya elsword

Elsword langsung keatap sekolah tiduran dan tau nya ara nyusul tapi dia gak bangunin elsword ara tau kalo elsword kecapekan jadi ara meminjamkan paha nya untuk bantal di kepala elsword

"hihi kalo kayak gini dia gak berubah kaya anak kecil" kata ara senyum-senyum

elsword tersadar karena ada aroma berbeda dan dia langsung buka mata nya dan dia liat wajah ara langsung panic dan blush ara juga sama aja.

"maaf membangunkan mu" kata ara

"ya gak apa-apa lagian aku juga pengen bangun tadi dan laper sih hehe" kata elsword

"ho ho ho malah berduaan di sini rupanya ku cariin" kata rena

"hee kakak kau mencari siapa" kata ara

"uh nyariin si rambut merah mau ngasih ni bekel" kata rena

"loh tumben kau ngasih aku bento" kata elsword

"di suruh elesis kemaren di kampus bilang buatin bento buat elsword karena dia sibuk jadi gak buatin dia katanya sih gitu (bohong)" rena duduk di samping elsword

"tumben kakak nyuruh orang lain buatin bento dank pan dia buat bento buat gue' batin elsword bngung

"dah makan tuh bento kalo gak makan ku kasih orang aja" kata rena

"hee jangan dong ini kan.."kata elsword terhenti

"ini kan apa elsword kau kataya mau makan bento ku" kata ara

"ehh iya iya aku makan" kata elsword

Pertama elsword buka bento nya rena

"rena kok gak ada daging nya sih sayur semua" kata elsword

"sayur sehat untuk mu dan buat stamina terjaga dan juga aku jarang makan daging karena berlemak" kata rena

"panas saja dia langsing dan body nya terjaga karena makan nya gini dan juga memang sih kecantikan nya taktertandingi" batin elsword sambil makan makanan rena

"enak juga walau sayur semua hehehe makasih rena" kata elsword

"ya sama-sama besok ku buatin lagi deh ntar ku buatin yag ada daging nya" kata rena

"huuh kok punya ku di biarin aja gak suka ya ya udah deh ku kasih raven aja" kata ra berdiri mau ninggalin elsword

"ehh jangan dong ini mau ku makan" kata elsword dengan puppy eye nya ara pun luluh kembali

Elsword buka koak bento yang di buat ara dan isi nya lengkap ada sayuran ada daging dan semacam nya

"uooh ini kayak makanan mewah" elsword langsung nyicipin makanan nya lalu dia menangis

"ehh kenapa kau nangis elsword gak enak ya gomen" kata ara

"enak banget… ara" kata elsword langsung lahap ngabisin nya

"ohjadi punya ara lebih enak gitu?" kata rena sebel

"punyya kau juga enak kok sumpah rasanya kau cocok jadi istri deh rena memperhatin gizi nya hahha" kata elsword asal tapi kata-kata itu langsung bisa buat hati seorang rena meleleh

Ahh kenyang nya aku jadi ngantuk dan tiba-tiba saja elsword langsung tidur di pangkuan rena

"aish ni anak tau aja kalo gue pengen lu tiduran di pangkuan gue" batin rena

"liat deh kak elsword lucu ya kayak dia masih dulu masih kecil"

"wlau tubuh nya udah gede tapi dia gak berubah hihi" kata rena sambil ngusap-usap jidat nya elsword

"tapi elsword suka banget deh rasanya tidur di pangku gini kayak anak kecil banget" kata ara

"memang kenapa kok kamu bisa tau dia suka tidur kayak gini" kata rena bingung

"tadi dia juga tidur ku pangku" kat ara

"lu bakal gue tending di rumah" batin rena ngamuk

"kan kayak dulu kak waktu masih kecil kita main-main bareng raven,eve,sama aisha kalo kecapekan tidur di bawah pohon el-tree pasti elsword tidur di pangkuan kakak kayak nya elsword suka sama kakak deh sainga ku berat nih" kata ara curhat

"hee mana mungkin dia suka sama aku eh tunggu kau suka sama elsword?" kata rena

"ya bisa jadi sih hehe" kata ara

"sial rival ku adik ku sendiri".

Skip Time

Siang agak sore nya elsword nyantai bareg raven di bukit tempat biasa mereka bermain

"oy raven kalo suka sama 2 cewek sekaligus itu gmana menurut lu" kata els nanya

"ya itu sih tergantung sama orang nya yang suka emang napa lu tumben nanya ginian" kata raven

"gak uma nanya aja trus kalo mereka kaka berdik gmana" kata elsword nanya lgi

Raven tau si elsword pasti nanya tentang perasaan dia ke rena and ara

"yang rambut ijo itu sempurna walau agak meneramkan dan juga setia kalo yang rambut item dia manis kalo marah sama kayak rambut ijo jadi kalo lu suka sama dua dua nya kenapa gak lu jadiin aja uda dua nya" kata raven njelasin

Elsword langsung sadar si raven tau siapa yang dia suka

'oh ok ok thanks ya" kata elsword

"hooh gue mau tidur dolo ngantuk abis latihan pedang tadi" kata raven

Elsword meninggalkan raven yang sedang tertidur di bawah pohon el-tree dan ketika melewati rumah ara dan rena dia jadi pusing mau lewat situ atau tidak

"apa lewat sini aja apa ya lebih deket tapi gue juga malu akhh biasanya lewat-lewat aja" elsword diam terhenti

Dan di saat itu rena dan ara baru pulang dari super market

"lah itu elsword kenapa dia?" kata rena bertanya

"entahlah kak mungkin masuk angina tau saja pusing aku tak tau" kata ara menebak

Rena dan ara mendekati elsword dan menepuk punggung nya

"yo elsword" kata rena menyapa

"yo re..na hehe" kata elsword kaget

"kau kenapa?" kata ara nanya ke elsword

"enggak gak ada apa-apa Cuma kebetulan lewat pengen mampir aja dah lama gak kerumah kalian" kata elsword

"sial apa yang ku katakana ini akan menjadi sangat rumit" batin elsword

"tumben kau mau mampir ya sudah ayo masuk" kata rena mendorong nya ke rumah nya

"rumah ini tetap gak berubah bentuknya dari dulu" kata elsword memperhatikan

"yah begitulah habis gak ada yang mau ku ubah begini saja udah bagus" kata rena

"om dan tante mana" kata elsword nanya

"ayah dan ibu di amerika paling pulang 3 bulan lagi biasa kerjaan mereka banyak" kata ara

"hai dozo minum the dulu" kata rena

"ya trims' elsword minum the nya

Suasanya menjadi anggung karena elsword ke habisan kata

"apa yang harus ku katakana apa aku langsung jujur saja ya" batin elsword

"etto begini ummm sebenarnya.."kata elsword terhenti

"sebenarnya apa?" kata rena

"ukh kalian yakin gak akan menghajar ku setelah mengatakan nya" kata elsword ragu

"tenang saja asal kan itu bukan hal aneh dan mesum aku gak akan menghajar mu" kata rena.

"ukh ya begini aku suka kalian berdua tapi aku tak bisa memilih siapa akhh dari dulu ingin ku sampaikan baru bisa sekarang maaf jika mendadak seperti ini" kata elswod blush

Ara dan rena hanya blushing mendengar apa yang di katakana elsword

"elsword kau mau tau apa yang kami rasa" kata ara dan rena barengan

"I .. iya" kata elsword tegang rasanya hidup nya akan berakhir

Langsung saja pipi elsword kiri dan kanan di cup oleh rena dan ara

"kami juga menyukai mu tau kau terlalu lama dan mungkin saja kau harus memilih antaa aku dan ara" kata rena

"pasti nya aku yang dipilih ya kan els" kata ara

"tidak itu pasti aku" kata rena

"mou tenanglah aku pilih kalian berdua untuk jadi istriku suatu saat nantI" kata elsword menenangkan

"diam kau.." rena dan ara menendang elsword karena mengganggu perebutan mereka

Dan kakak beradik masih itu bertengkar merebutin elsword dan hidpup elsword kian gak jelas karena ulah nya sendiri dan sepertinya elsword juga menikmati nya jadi tak masalah

Sekian dari author sampai bertemu lagi di fict elsword yang lain nya jaa…..

THE END.


End file.
